Orgullo, azar y payasos
by Tuson
Summary: El Joker se escapa nuevamente del Arkham Asylum y pretende recuperar los negocios que perdió en su último encuentro con Batman. Pero el Penguin y Two-face no se lo pondrán tan fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Tuson**

**Editor: ****Kiki Duprèe**

**Prólogo**

Gotham pasó de ser una metrópolis de ensueño a una ciudad corrompida por la delincuencia. Como si esto fuera poco, y después de muchos eventos, ahora parece sacada de una pesadilla.  
>Los delincuentes y policías normales han pasado a segundo plano y fueron reemplazados por seres enmascarados, deformes y psicóticos. Ahora la suerte de Gotham es incierta.<p>

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Batman por erradicar a los criminales, éstos siguen eludiéndolo. De cuando en cuando, Batman consigue atrapar a alguno y llevarlo al asilo psiquiátrico de Arkham, pero siempre consiguen escapar.

Después de muchas investigaciones y esfuerzos, Batman había conseguido desbaratar una vez más a la organización del Joker. Aunque la mayoría de sus generales consiguieron escapar, Batman consiguió atrapar al Joker y a Harley Quinn. Además de haber limpiado sus cuentas bancarias y destruido muchos de sus escondites y laboratorios, los negocios del Joker que sobrevivieron fueron tomados por Penguin o por Two-Face. Los generales del Joker, al verse sin jefe, se replegaron a sus propios negocios. No eran motivo de preocupación, ya que Two-Face y el Penguin son demasiado poderosos para ser enfrentados sin el Joker. De todas formas, era cosa de tiempo antes que el Joker encontrara la forma de salirse de Arkham…


	2. Chapter 2

Si quieres conseguir algo en Arkham, la mejor forma de hacerlo es hablando con White Shark. No es que el Joker necesite realmente su ayuda, pero es bueno de cuando en cuando reclinarse en la silla y ver cómo otros hacen el trabajo difícil. Por eso decidió asomarse por la habitación de White Shark en una de las escasas ocasiones en la que le dejaban pasear. El Joker saludó a Humpty Dumpty que custodiaba la puerta y le preguntó amablemente si su jefe estaba disponible.

- Siempre hay tiempo para el Joker.- Respondió Humpty nervioso. - Anunciaré su presencia.- Golpeó la puerta dos veces, separó la apertura a la altura de los ojos y le informó a Shark de su invitado. Algo se rompió al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó una maldición y finalmente la orden de que pasara. Humpty abrió la puerta y dobló su cuerpo a modo de reverencia, invitando a pasar al Joker.

La habitación de Shark no era mucho más grande que la de él, pero estaba llena de comodidades, una televisión, cigarrillos y una cama muy confortable en la que estaba sentado Shark. Había restos de porcelana sobre un charco de café recién derramado y otros detalles que no había tiempo para revisar.

- Que agradable sorpresa- Dijo Shark abriendo los brazos a modo de saludo y esbozando una sonrisa en su boca carente de labio superior. -¿Qué puedo hacer por el príncipe de los payasos?-. El Joker sonrió ante el apodo, giró una silla que había frente a la puerta de modo que quedara de espaldas a Shark y se sentó apoyando una mejilla en el respaldo.

-Quiero salir de aquí- Dijo sin mayores rodeos, levantó una mano para acallar algo que iba a decir Shark y agregó: - Se lo que estas pensando. Es cierto, podría salir por mi cuenta, pero tengo ganas de verte trabajar. O mejor dicho ver los resultados de tu trabajo. Además, necesito tiempo antes que el murciélago se entere de mi escape. Mis negocios quedaron sumamente resentidos desde la última vez que me enfrenté a él y quiero ese tiempo para recuperarme un poco.-

Shark se quedó mirando un momento al vacío con aire ausente, se levantó y dijo: -No hay problema, te contactaré en un par de días para decirte cuándo y cómo te escaparás. ¿Algo más?- Preguntó, aunque sospechaba cual era la respuesta.

El Joker se encogió de hombros y agregó despreocupado: -También atraparon a Harley, quisiera que también la sacaras a ella y si puede ser al mismo tiempo conmigo, aún mejor.- Shark sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, no había nada más que decir. El Joker se levantó, le dio un apretón de manos a Shark y antes de salir hizo una ceremoniosa reverencia. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación escuchó que Shark le pedía a Humpty que le arreglara la taza que quebró.

El plan era simple y fue ejecutado a la perfección. Las celdas del Joker y Harley iban a "fallar" y no cerrarían. Ciertos pasillos quedarían vacíos por un tiempo para permitir que desfilaran por Arkham sin problemas. Se toparían antes de salir del asilo y podrían escapar por una puerta trasera que uno de los proveedores se "olvidaría" de asegurar. Ignoraban el resto del plan, pero Shark les aseguró que nadie se enteraría de su escape en por lo menos una semana, tiempo suficiente para el Joker.

Inspiraron profundamente cuando sintieron el aire fresco de la noche de Gotham. Harley de forma efusiva se colgó del Joker en un abrazo y le beso la mejilla.

- De nuevo estamos afuera, pastelito ¿Que haremos ahora?- dijo ella. El Joker comenzó a caminar y después de un rato respondió más para sí que para Harley.

- Lo primero es encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos esta noche. Después necesitaremos de un laboratorio para hacer el gas.- Harley lo seguía a unos pasos de distancia pensativa, luego con una sonrisa se adelantó un poco y le dijo: - Si a ti te da igual, podríamos pedirle asilo a Poison Ivy. No creo que a la pelirroja le moleste y en el peor de los casos no se pierde nada con preguntarle.- El Joker sonrió, siempre había considerado a Ivy divertida. Así pues, quedaron en visitar a Ivy en su invernadero a las afueras de Gotham.

Harley y Ivy se saludaron efusivamente y esta última no tuvo inconveniente en alojarlos un par de noches.

-¿Saben? En mi última estadía en Arkham conocí a Scarecrow- Comentó Ivy después de escuchar la historia de sus invitados.- Hablamos mucho sobre plantas alucinógenas, de hecho ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un proyecto que me pidió. Si quieren les hago el contacto, probablemente él tenga un laboratorio que pueda prestarles.-

El Joker le agradeció el favor y luego se echo a reír. Su risa pareció poner nerviosas hasta a las plantas. Al Joker resultaba realmente maravillosa la cantidad de gente divertida que había en Gotham. Scarecrow era especialmente interesante, no solo por ser un antiguo psiquiatra obsesionado con el miedo, ni porque en algún momento perdió el norte y se convirtió en el narcotraficante más grande de la ciudad, sino porque siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que él te da. Una droga del Scarecrow puede llevarte con la misma facilidad al paraíso como al infierno.

El día amaneció nublado, parecía que nunca saliera el sol en Gotham. Al Joker eso no le molestaba, el clima nunca haría que perdiera su buen humor. Ivy llevaba unas bolsas con muestras de distintas plantas y un grupo de papeles que tenían los avances que llevaba del proyecto.

Les abrió el mismo Scarecrow y se sobresaltó al ver la compañía que traía Ivy. El Joker se rió y posó una mano en su hombro mientras entraba en el edificio.

- ¿No será que Scarecrow, el gran maestro del miedo tiene, Coulrofobia?- Harley entró tras el Joker y le dió una pícara sonrisa a Scarecrow. Éste último miro inquisitivamente a Ivy. Ésta hizo un ademán de disculpa y con otro gesto le pidió que entraran al edificio.

El laboratorio estaba en el sótano del edificio. Al cual se accede por una puerta trampa oculta, aunque ésta no se escaparía de Batman si este decidiera buscarla. En el laboratorio se encontraba un hombre calvo, con lentes gruesos y una bata de laboratorio.

- Parece que preparas algo grande, hasta conseguiste al Dr. Death para que te ayudara. -Dijo el Joker con sincero asombro. -Como sea, el tiempo es oro así que vayamos al grano-. Se paseó un momento observando los instrumentos y replicó: -La verdad es que lamento venir de improviso, pero necesito pedirte un favor.-  
>Le contó rápidamente los acontecimientos recientes y la razón de porque estaban en uno de sus laboratorios. Scarecrow escuchó sin interrumpir y cuando el Joker terminó se quedó un momento en silencio.<p>

-Por supuesto que te puedo ayudar. Tengo muchos laboratorios y con el equipamiento suficiente para que hagas tu gas.- Le escribió la dirección y les explicó cómo se entraba al laboratorio.

El Joker y Harley se despidieron cordialmente de Ivy y Scarecrow. Éstos se quedaron hablando del proyecto.

El laboratorio estaba en un búnker a las afueras de Gotham. Una sola pieza con ventanas pequeñas, bien equipado como cabía de esperar. Tenía un camastro en un rincón, que recordaba mucho a los de Arkham. Pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato hasta bien entrada la noche y se acomodaron como pudieron en el camastro.

Killer Croc administraba una carnicería en el centro de Gotham. No era nada muy elegante, pero le iba bien. Aunque buena parte de su éxito se lo debía a la conveniente poca competencia que tiene en el sector y a los bajos precios que maneja.

Debido a su grotesca apariencia, Croc pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina, ubicada en el segundo piso de la tienda. Había un pasillo cerrado que conectaba la puerta trasera a la escalera. Croc decía que era para evitar asustar a la clientela cuando el decidía salir del despacho. La verdad es que también servía para que nadie viera a sus invitados, que de hecho también espantarían a la clientela, puede que incluso más que la apariencia del propio Croc.

Croc saludó al Joker con un efusivo abrazo y recibió un beso de Harley. Visiblemente incómodo puso al tanto a su jefe sobre los negocios. El Joker dio un largo suspiro.

-No había nada que hacer, el murciélago y los suyos hicieron un buen trabajo. La policía desbarató nuestros negocios más importantes y el trío de héroes destruyeron mis escondites y laboratorios.- Se estiró y puso los pies sobre el escritorio de Croc y agregó mirando al techo. -Me sorprende en todo caso, lo rápido que actuaron Penguin y Two-Face, no pensaba que mis negocios les interesaran tanto.- Volvió a sentarse y se inclinó hacia adelante. -Como sea, ahora soy nuevamente libre. Quiero que se lo digas a los demás, pero que mantengan de momento la fachada. Yo los contactaré cuando llegue el momento. Ahora si me disculpas, hay un nuevo casino en la ciudad y me siento con suerte.- Se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina seguido por Harley.

Las negociaciones en el casino fueron decepcionantemente aburridas. El dueño del casino, un Cordelius, casi se caga en los pantalones al ver al Joker y a Harley entrar en su oficina. Solo dos guardias intentaron detenerlos, y terminaron siendo víctimas del gas del Joker. El dueño no opuso resistencia alguna ante las peticiones del Joker. Así pues, el dueño le pagaría protección al Joker y éste contaría con una suite de lujo en el casino.

Una vez solos en la suite, el Joker dejó escapar su frustración. -¡Pero que montón de inútiles cobardes! ¡Por eso nunca llegaran a nada! ¡Debería matar inmediatamente al dueño de este antro!- Iba de un lado a otro moviendo las manos enérgicamente. -¡Y mi propia gente, se acojona frente a un par de pelmazos! ¡Los castigaré a todos!-

Cuando el Joker lanzó un florero de cristal por los aires, Harley se acercó a él y lo abrazó. -Ya mi calabacita, tranquilo. No puedes esperar que todos tengan tu coraje, a fin de cuentas eres único.- Le hablaba y acariciaba como si fuera un niño. Era la única que podía tranquilizarlo cuando llegaba a ese estado. -Ya habrá tiempo para matar Cordelius. Y por desgracia necesitamos a los demás. No podemos hacerlo todo solos.-

El Joker se relajó, dio un largo suspiro y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harley comentó. -No puedo matar a Cordelius. Le dije que los protegería a él y su casino a cambio de dinero y alojamiento. Soy un hombre que cumple su palabra.-

Harley sonrió satisfecha.

-Ese es mi pastelito. Ahora vamos a dormir.-


	3. Chapter 3

Poison Ivy estaba en la sombrerería de Mad Hatter. Como todos, se había enterado que Batman había atrapado a Scarecrow y al Dr. Death. Necesitaba ayuda para esconderse ya que era cosa de tiempo antes que descubrieran su vínculo con ambos. Mad había llamado al Joker y ahora esperaban a que éste llegara. Le había dicho a su jefe que el mismo se podía hacer cargo de Ivy, pero el Joker desestimó la idea, alegando que ella se merecía un trato más personal.

El Joker saludó afectivamente a Ivy y se sentó tras del escritorio, con Harley de pie detrás. Escuchó atentamente a Ivy.

-Quedarte aquí en Gotham es demasiado arriesgado.- Dijo el Joker después de meditar un poco. -Creo que lo mejor es que desaparezcas por un tiempo. Te daré todo el dinero que necesites y procurare cuidar tus invernaderos.- Se volvió hacia Mad. -Necesitaremos un auto que pase desapercibido y pon al mejor conductor que tengamos, en caso de que el murciélago los descubra. Debemos hacer que Ivy desaparezca del mapa.-

Se despidieron cordialmente. Harley le aseguró que cuidarían de sus queridas plantas. Para el final del día Poison Ivy había desaparecido de Gotham.

La moneda giraba en el aire. Sentados tras un gran escritorio de roble, Two-Face meditaban. Habían enviado a Clayface para conseguir el nuevo casino y éste les vino con la noticia de que estaba bajo la protección del Joker. No es que necesitaran la moneda, pero el sonido que ésta producía les ayudaba a pensar.

-Te dije que nos moviéramos antes de que abriera el casino.- Atrapó la moneda en el aire y la volvió a lanzar.

-Si bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? El Penguin no parecía estar interesado y se suponía que el Joker estaba en Arkham, solo quería asegurarmee que al casino le fuera bien antes de adquirirlo.- Atrapó la moneda una vez más y esta vez la retuvo.

-En fin, tampoco es que nos haga falta.- Golpeó el escritorio con fuerza.

-Yo digo que le partamos el culo al Joker de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué tenemos que aguantarlo? Nosotros queríamos ese casino. Además, hay que aprovechar que no tiene todas sus fuerzas aún.- Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo prudente, el Joker nunca está débil. Además insisto que no necesitamos el casino.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no tenemos más alternativa.- Lanzó la moneda una última vez, la atrapó en el aire y vio el resultado. -Parece que el Joker se mantendrá con vida.-

En la habitación de un burdel, el Penguin se fumaba un cigarro y leía un periódico. La muchacha con la que se había acostado se estaba tomando un baño. Era normal que lo hicieran, ya que el cuerpo del Penguin solía repugnar a todas las mujeres. La ventaja de controlar la gran mayoría de los burdeles de Gotham era que no importaba lo que ellas sintieran. Una noticia llamó su atención. El diamante más grande del mundo se exhibiría en el museo de Gotham gracias a la contribución del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Al Penguin le brillaron los ojos con codicia. Ese diamante tenía que ser suyo y sabía quién era la mejor persona para conseguírselo. Cuando su acompañante salió del baño, el Penguin le agradeció la compañía y le pidió que hiciera subir a Blockbuster.

A la noche siguiente, en la habitación de su penthouse, el Penguin se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, con un vaso de whisky en una mano. Estaba esperando a que _ella_ se presentara. Había hecho correr el rumor de que le interesaba el diamante y que estaba dispuesto a pagar una interesante suma de dinero para conseguirlo. Sabía que para esas alturas ella ya se debería de haber enterado y era cosa de tiempo para de que se presentara. Ese era el problema de trabajar con ella, nunca estabas seguro de nada.

Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no llegaría cuando sintió unos golpes en la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y vio la esbelta figura de Catwoman. Sonrió a su invitada y le abrió la ventana. Le ofreció un whisky pero ella lo rechazo gentilmente.

-El tiempo es oro, Penguin. Sé que quieres el diamante.- Dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la enorme cama. -Te saldrá caro, la vigilancia será dura.-

Sonrió, ambos sabían que los guardias no eran problema para ella, pero no por eso dejaban de ser una molestia. Llegaron a un acuerdo rápidamente y ella le aseguró que iría por el diamante en algún momento de la semana.

Como era lógico, la seguridad en el museo era extraordinaria. Wayne no había escatimado en gastos en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, no hay sistema perfecto y Catwoman era experta en explotar las falencias de dichos sistemas.

Ya había conseguido llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el diamante. Cuatro guardias custodiaban la gema, además de otros mecanismos de seguridad que no se veían a simple vista. Estaba juzgando qué es lo que tenía que hacer, cuando la alarma se disparó. Todo el museo pareció moverse, las luces se encendieron, las puertas se cerraron, los guardias que custodiaban el diamante se pusieron en alerta. Afuera, se escuchaban balazos y a los guardias corriendo. Catwoman se movió rápido, sabía que no podía ser ella quien activó la alarma, por lo que tenía que haber sido otro ladrón. Con su látigo dejó fuera de combate a los cuatro guardias. Iba a tomar el diamante cuando una de las puertas explotó. La fuerza de la explosión la lanzó al suelo. El eco de la explosión fue reemplazado por una estrepitosa carcajada. El Joker atravesó la nube de polvo. Detrás de él un grupo de hombres comandados por Tweedledum y Tweedledee se enfrentaba contra los guardias.

Catwoman se levantó e hizo chasquear su látigo. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, el Joker es un rival muy peligroso. El Joker parpadeó sorprendido ante el sonido del látigo, se notaba que no se esperaba competencia. Sonrió, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que le crujió el cuello. Su postura parecía relajada, pero Catwoman sabía que estaba atento a todos sus movimientos. El Joker sacó un cuchillo de su manga y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Catwoman para que se acercara.

La lucha fue feroz, ambos peleadores eran formidables. De pronto un destello rojo se atravesó frente a ellos y se ensartó en una de las paredes. Antes de que se pudieran reponer de la impresión, Robin pareció materializarse de la nada entre ellos. El Joker comenzó a reírse.

-¡El pequeño Robin, que emoción, tanto tiempo sin verte!- Consiguió decir después de un rato. -¿Como está el murciélago? Debo admitir que me partió el corazón cuando me envío a Arkham.-

Robin estaba tenso, no esperaba a ninguno de los dos ahí.

-Le diré que le mandas saludos y que te vaya a visitar a Arkham de cuando en cuando.- Se puso en guardia. No creía realmente que podría llevar al Joker a Arkham por sí solo. Pero ya había presionado el botón de emergencia de su cinturón y solo necesitaba hacer tiempo para que llegase Batman. Catwoman hizo un movimiento hacia el diamante, pero Robin la detuvo con uno de sus boomerangs. El Joker aprovechó ese momento para atacar, Robin alcanzó a esquivarlo.

La pelea no se alargó mucho. Uno de los hombres del Joker gritó que se acercaba Batman. El Joker hizo un puchero y dijo:

-¿Tan pronto? Lo estábamos pasando tan bien.- Se encogió de hombros. -Está bien, nos retiramos.- El Joker hizo una reverencia y un montón de esferas cayeron de la gabardina del Joker. De las esferas comenzó a salir un gas verdoso. Robin se puso una mascarilla pero el gas impedía su visión. Buscó a Catwoman, pero había aprovechado la cortina de humo para escapar.

Por suerte no se llevó el diamante.

El Penguin estaba hecho una furia, no solo el Joker estaba suelto, sino que le había impedido tener el diamante. Por supuesto Catwoman no estaba mucho más contenta, sin el diamante no habría paga. Sin mencionar que la pelea contra el Joker (y luego el breve encuentro con Robin) la habían dejado muy lastimada.

El Penguin la despidió y le dijo que se olvidara del diamante. El Joker tendría que pagar por lo que hizo, nadie se interpone entre el Penguin y lo que él quiere. Mandó a llamar a Firefly, no hablaría con el Joker. No podría haber salido hace mucho de Arkham, así que no debería de tener mucho poder aún. Lo mejor era actuar rápido, patearlo cuando está en el suelo.

Las instrucciones a Firefly fueron simples. Que averiguase donde se aloja el Joker y queme su escondrijo hasta los cimientos. Firefly sonrió, hacía tiempo que el Penguin no le pedía hacer algo de su naturaleza. Se encargaría que no quedara ninguna estaca en pie.

A Firefly no le costó mucho averiguar el paradero del Joker. Tampoco era que se esforzara en ocultarlo. La noche era cálida. Firefly se quedo un tiempo disfrutándola mientras observaba el casino. El Joker estaba adentro, Penguin no le dijo nada sobre qué hacer con él. Después de sopesarlo vagamente, decidió que su jefe estaría más contento si eliminaba de paso al Joker.

Hizo una revisión de sus herramientas. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un trabajo así, así que eligió sus armas con cuidado. Nada de trabajos a medias. Unas cuantas molotov, un poco de napalm, gasolina y por supuesto un encendedor. Lo primero era cerrar las salidas. Sus hombres se encargarían de eso. Una vez que desalojaron la entrada y la bloquearon, Firefly la bañó en gasolina. Hizo un camino hasta las salidas de emergencia. Se alejo un poco y lanzó su encendedor. Las llamas recorrieron el camino de gasolina. Una vez que alcanzaron las entradas, Firefly lanzó las molotov por las ventanas. La gente entró en pánico. La excitación de Firefly iba en aumento a medida que las llamas devoraban el edificio. Podía imaginarse a la gente adentro, corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando una salida inexistente. Esperó un poco, disfrutando el momento y luego lanzó el napalm. El sonido de la llamarada le causó escalofríos.

Las llamas consumían el casino. Los bomberos no llegarían y, aunque lo hicieran, el fuego ya había avanzado demasiado. La gente en el interior se asomaba por las ventanas superiores en un intento de escapar de las llamas y de llamar la atención.

De pronto, Firefly escucha algo que le hiela la sangre. Alguien se reía en el interior del edificio. Una risa estrepitosa que se escuchaba incluso por sobre el rugir de las llamas. El Joker se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, el rojo de las llamas lo hacía parecer un demonio. Extendía los brazos al cielo y parecía que nunca lo había pasado tan bien. Bajó la mirada y posó sus ojos en Firefly. Éste se sobrecogió y retrocedió en sus pasos sin poder dejar de mirar al Joker.

Un helicóptero se acercó al casino, extendió una escalera y por ella subieron Harley y el Joker. Éste último se detuvo a media escalera y se despidió de Firefly con un ademán de la mano. El helicóptero desapareció de la vista. Firefly llamó a sus hombres y se retiraron de la escena. A pesar de lo bellas que fueron las llamas del casino, Firefly no pudo dormir esa noche.

Los capitanes del Joker se aparecieron al día siguiente del incendio en el penthouse de un hotel. El Joker los recibió sonriendo calmadamente, aunque la habitación evidenciaba la furia que el Joker debió haber desplegado.

Se sentaron en el comedor y Harley les sirvió un trago a cada uno. El Joker bebió un poco, golpeó la mesa con el vaso y habló.

-Saltémonos los rodeos. Quien incendió mi casino fue Firefly.- Los capitanes se miraron tensos. Mad Hatter se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Por qué el Penguin querría quemar tu casino?- Killer Croc respondió rápidamente.

-Por el diamante. Penguin hizo circular el rumor de que quería ese diamante.- No se necesitaban más explicaciones.

-Bueno.- El Joker se echó hacia atrás y puso los pies sobre la mesa. -Tenemos al criminal y tenemos el motivo, ahora solo nos falta la sentencia.- Volvió a incorporarse y agregó antes que alguien pudiese decir nada. -Fácil, ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Aunque por supuesto, un ojo de príncipe vale más que el ojo de un aldeano. Yo opino que le destruyamos algún burdelcillo suyo y de paso le demos una paliza.-

Killer Croc sonrió, si se trataba de dar palizas, él era el indicado.

Todo estaba arreglado, apuraron sus tragos y se despidieron.

La moneda giraba otra vez. Era difícil creer que el Penguin fuera tan estúpido como para quemar la guarida del Joker. Pero la evidencia mostraba que era un trabajo de Firefly y todos sabían que éste trabajaba para el Penguin desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Deberíamos aprovechar y atacar al Joker.- Bebieron un trago, una mezcla simple de dos alcoholes.

-No lo sé, el Joker es demasiado impredecible. Te aseguro que su respuesta será implacable.- Tamborilearon los dedos en la mesa.

-Quizás tengas razón. De todas maneras no me gusta la idea de unirme al Penguin.-

La moneda giró por última vez. La tomaron sin ver el resultado.

-Está decidido entonces, no intervendremos en ésta pelea. Además, si todo sale bien, se terminarán matando entre ellos o en Arkham por un tiempo.-

Recostado en una cama deshecha, el Penguin sonreía. No solo el incendio del casino había aumentado su reputación en el hampa, sino que además tuvo la oportunidad de estrenar una nueva joven en su burdel más exclusivo. Ni siquiera los fuertes sollozos de su compañera en la ducha o el trauma de Firefly podían bajarle el ánimo. Era el rey del mundo.

Dos autos se detuvieron justo en frente del burdel. Killer Croc y otros 6 sujetos se bajaron con arma en mano, disparando a los guardias.

-Bien muchachos, debemos hacer esto rápido antes que lleguen las autoridades.- Dijo Croc cerrando la puerta.

Mataron a dos personas que trataban de escapar del burdel. Dentro había caos. Gente corriendo hacia todos lados. Croc y los suyos comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

Croc abrió de una patada la puerta donde se encontraba con el Penguin. Una bala le rozó el hombro a modo de saludo. El Penguin estaba sentado en la cama, de la punta del paraguas con el que le apuntaba salía humo. Croc apuntó con su arma pero tuvo que esconderse detrás de la muralla para esquivar otra bala del Penguin. No había mucho que hacer. Croc fue a la habitación contigua, tomó aire y derrumbó la pared que lo separaba del Penguin. Éste, sorprendido, no alcanzó a reaccionar.


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes después, el Penguin, se encontraba en la oficina de Two-Face, sentado frente a su escritorio, lleno de vendajes y parches apretaba la mandíbula con frustración. Tragándose su orgullo, fue con él para pedirle ayuda frente al Joker. Estaba tenso. El sonido que la moneda hacia cuando era lanzada le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-No debiste haber atacado al Joker.- Dijo por fin Two-Face. -Nunca hay que confiarse frente a él. Es una amenaza incluso solo.-

El Penguin se estaba molestando, normalmente nadie osaría hablarle de esa forma. Pero necesitaba los recursos de Two-Face, aunque no le gustara. Two-Face capturó la moneda, se acomodó en el asiento para mirar de frente al Penguin.

-No te ayudaremos en tu pelea contra el Joker.- El Penguin quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No tiraran la moneda para decidirlo?- Two-Face se apoyó en el respaldo.

-No es necesaria la moneda, ya habíamos decidido dejar al Joker tranquilo. No nos ha afectado en nuestros negocios. Además, esto lo provocaste tú. Lo sentimos, pero no nos involucraremos, es definitivo.-

El Penguin se levantó hecho una furia. Two-Face lo miraba con calma. El Penguin respiró hondo, se despidió de Two-Face con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró del despacho.

Two-Face apretaban el puño con furia. Se encontraban sobre una pila de escombros que solía ser uno de sus edificios donde tenían un despacho. No podían entender por qué lo había hecho, aunque tampoco es que él necesitara una razón especial para hacer las cosas. Nunca las ha necesitado. No lo entendían, pero la evidencia era demasiado obvia como para ignorarla. Los cadáveres se les habían extraído los labios aparentando una lúgubre sonrisa. Los daños al edificio eran característicos de explosiones con dinamita. Además, trozos de cartas de comodín se veían por todos lados.

-Esto cambia las cosas.- Dijeron, recogiendo una carta más o menos completa, el bufón de la carta sonreía burlescamente, como si se estuviera riendo de ellos. -Sí, es verdad. No me agrada ese pajarraco, pero esto no lo podemos dejar pasar.-

Las patrullas de Gotham se oían a lo lejos. Arrugaron la carta, y se marcharon de la escena.

El Penguin, casi totalmente recuperado, sonreía detrás del escritorio de su pequeña oficina. Ante el obvio y descarado ataque del Joker, Two-Face habían decidido aceptar su oferta de formar una alianza. El Penguin extendió las manos en gesto magnánimo.

-Qué bueno que hayan recapacitado, el Joker es una amenaza para todos. Lo mejor es eliminarlo rápidamente. No sé porque no hicimos esto antes.- Sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, bordeó el escritorio y extendió su deforme mano hacia Two-Face.

-Solo hasta que acabemos con el Joker.- Agregó Two-Face y con un apretón de manos se cerró el trato. El Penguin sonreía mientras veía retirarse a su nuevo aliado.

El Joker estaba lanzando dardos en un pequeño antro de su propiedad. Nuevamente se había reunido con sus capitanes.

-No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero todos piensan que usted atacó el edificio de Two-Face.- dijo Mad Hatter. -Se dice que Two-Face y el Penguin realizaron una alianza en respuesta a este ataque.- agregó.

El Joker daba dardo tras dardo en el centro y parecía no estar prestando atención.

-Jefe. ¿No fue usted, cierto?- Agregó incomodo Hatter después de un tiempo. El Joker suspiró y encogiendo los hombros dijo.

-Quizás si lo hice, la verdad he destruido tantos edificios que me es difícil seguirles el rastro. Ahora, si Two-Face no aceptan una broma y quieren armar una guerra, les daremos guerra. De todos modos, esperemos a ver qué es lo que pasa, no bajen la guardia- Todos asintieron con la cabeza. El Joker no daría el primer golpe en esta ocasión.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo que las luces de la calle llenaran el despacho. Mientras caminaban de un lado iban lanzando la moneda.

-Es simple. Harley es la segunda al mando, debemos atacarla a ella.- Giraron sobre sí mismos por enésima vez.

-Sí, pero también es su cable a tierra, si la matamos no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar. Yo digo que matemos a Tweedledum o a Tweedledee, sería casi como matar a la mitad de una sola persona.- Se detuvieron, suspiraron y observaron la moneda por unos instantes.

- De todas maneras nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar el Joker, podrías estar dándole la mano y él te podría dar una patada en el culo. Creo que corremos el mismo riesgo atacando a Harley que a los hermanos. Y Harley sería un golpe mucho más devastador.- Se sentaron detrás del escritorio, lanzaron la moneda.

-Tweedledum o Tweedledee será entonces.-

Tweedledum y Tweedledee estaban frente a su local de bingo. Era una fachada que utilizaban para manejar su verdadero negocio. El bingo de T&T era un lugar donde se podía apostar sobre lo que se te ocurriera.

El negocio estaba lento. Los hermanos estaban tensos por la alianza de Two-Face con el Penguin y eso los hacía irritables y espantar a la clientela.

Estaban tratando de relajarse tomando aire libre cuando un elegante coche antiguo de color negro se detuvo en la acera del frente. Los hermanos comenzaron a movilizarse al interior del local cuando las puertas del vehículo comenzaron a abrirse. Scarface (y su ventrílocuo) y otros 2 hombres bajaron del automóvil y comenzaron a disparar. Subordinados de los hermanos en el interior del local comenzaron a responder el fuego. Scarface y sus hombres se parapetaron detrás del auto y los hermanos consiguieron entrar en el edificio. Un par de autos más se unieron a la gente de Scarface, pero no cambiaron demasiado la situación.

Al ver que el ataque se había alargado mucho y que no conseguirían avanzar, Scarface dio la orden de retirada y los 3 autos se dieron a la fuga. En esta ocasión nadie resultó herido de gravedad.

La respuesta del Joker fue inmediata. Al igual que el ataque de Two-Face, los ataques del Joker eran rápidos e impredecibles. Pasaban en un auto disparando frente a los burdeles del Penguin o los bufetes de abogados que manejaba Two-Face. Los daños estructurales y personales eran mínimos, pero la gente comenzó a sentir pánico y los negocios se debilitaban. La policía hacía lo que podía, pero la aleatoriedad y velocidad con la que actuaba la banda del Joker les hacía imposible el trabajo. Lo más curioso es que parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, si bien los negocios asociados a ellos seguían funcionando, nadie los había visto en meses.

El Penguin estaba fuera de sí, se paseaba de un lado al otro del despacho y golpeaba el escritorio de Two-Face cuando hablaba.

-¡Nos está haciendo pedazos! No entiendo como lo hace, no importa cuánto lo ataquemos no parece afectarle.- vociferó.

Two-Face lanzaba la moneda con aire pensativo, sin prestarle aparentemente atención al Penguin.

- Tranquilo, Oswald, el Joker siempre es un enemigo peligroso, eso lo sabíamos antes de meternos contra él.- dijeron Two-Face.

Penguin se dejó caer sobre un sillón con un bufido.

-¡Somos dos contra uno! ¿¡Cómo es que no podemos conseguir una estrategia que acabe con ese payaso?!-

Two-Face tomó la moneda

-Estrategia, necesitamos una buena estrategia que contenga el caos del Joker, y conocemos a las personas ideales para el trabajo. De momento nos iremos bajo tierra, usaremos nuestra antigua base en las alcantarillas. Medita bien lo que hagas Oswald, no dejes que el Joker te lleve a la desesperación, es el camino más rápido para perder contra él.-

Two-Face rodeó su escritorio y salió de su despacho dejando al Penguin sentado sobre el sofá.


	5. Chapter 5

El alcantarillado de Gotham. Todos los villanos de la ciudad lo han utilizado, mayoritariamente como pasadizo, algunos como guarida temporal. Two-Face han sido los únicos en crear una base para momentos de crisis. Invirtiendo dinero y tiempo, consiguieron una base muy amena, libre de olores indeseados.

Tras una simple mesa de madera, Two-Face esperaban a sus invitados. Las dos personas capaces de conseguir un plan capaz de enfrentarse al caos del Joker.

La puerta se abrió justo a la hora. Two-Face sonrieron.

-Muy propio de ustedes llegar tan puntuales.- Dijeron por todo saludo.

-La verdad, no ha sido nada, hasta un niño puede calcular cuánto se demorará en ir de un punto a otro.- Dijo el Calculator mientras entraba en la habitación, precedido por Riddler, el cual observaba minuciosamente el entorno. Two-Face los saludaron cordialmente y les invitaron a sentarse frente a ellos.

Two-Face se acomodó en su silla y observó a sus invitados.

-Como ustedes probablemente ya saben, porque los hemos llamado, iremos al grano. Necesitamos su ayuda para enfrentarnos al Joker.- Como sospechaban, ni Calculator ni Riddler mostraron la menor sorpresa ante la petición y al ver que no replicaban nada, agregaron. -No es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, así que saben cómo hacemos las cosas. Supongo que el Joker representa un reto lo suficientemente interesante para sus grandes mentes.-

Los aludidos se miraron.

-Los números aleatorios no existen, siempre son el resultado de alguna fórmula, el truco está en encontrarla.- dijo Calculator sonriendo a Two-Face.

-¿Nos encontraremos con el monstruo en el laberinto de Creta?- reflexionó Riddler.

En la superficie, el infierno estaba desatado. La violencia de los ataques iba en aumento. Con los consejos de Riddler y Calculator, Two-Face conseguía realizar ataques que realmente causaban daño a la organización del Joker. Esto causaba la ira del Joker, el cual respondía de forma más agresiva. Por desgracia, Penguin no conseguía organizar sus ataques. El grupo del Penguin estaba en problemas, no solo no conseguían causar mayor daño a la organización del Joker, sino que además la mayoría de los ataques terminaban con la aparición de Batman y la encarcelación de algunos de sus subordinados.

En un almacén abandonado en el puerto de Gotham, Blockbuster esperaba en la oscuridad.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo de espaldas a la puerta.

-Lo siento, tenía que sacudirme a una murciélago de encima.- Respondió Deadshot emergiendo de las sombras.

Blockbuster se volteó.

-Hay poco tiempo, así que iré al grano. Penguin nos está llevando a la ruina. Personalmente no seguiré tolerando su incompetencia. - Blockbuster apretó sus puños, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-La pregunta es ¿Te unirás a mi o tendré que eliminarte?- inquirió Blockbuster.

Deadshot se quedo un momento en silencio, se giró hacia la salida y respondió. -Yo tampoco estoy contento con la administración actual del Penguin. Y no estoy tan loco como para enfrentarte. No me interpondré en tu camino. ¿Y quién sabe? Si me aseguras una tajada más grande de los negocios, puede que hasta acepte trabajar para ti.-

Deadshot salió por la puerta y Blockbuster relajó sus músculos.

En un edificio abandonado, la banda del Joker se había reunido. Hablando sobre cómo se estaba llevando la guerra, Killer Croc comentó: –Jefe, esto se está saliendo de las manos. El Penguin no es mayor problema, sus ataques son predecibles y poco efectivos. Sin embargo, Two-Face se ha vuelto muy peligroso. Desde que contrató al Riddler y a Calculator como estrategas, nuestros negocios se han ido a piso. Necesitamos cambiar de estrategia o nos comerán vivos.-

El Joker se quedo observando por un momento a Croc antes de agregar con una sonrisa.

–Tú sabrás de comer gente viva, ¿no?- Y antes que alguien pudiera responder agregó. –Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo lo estoy pasando de lujo. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Lo que pasa es que ustedes se preocupan demasiado por el dinero. Les está quitando el sentido del humor. Dejen de preocuparse por los negocios, siempre podemos armarlos de nuevo. Pásenlo bien, aprendan a disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida.- Esto último lo dijo abriendo los brazos con gesto teatral y terminó con una reverencia. Harley Quinn aplaudió entusiasmada y otros se le sumaron tímidamente. La reunión termino un rato después, cuando terminaron de recibir las órdenes correspondientes.

Blockbuster corría. Acababa de realizar un infructuoso ataque a la sombrerería de Mad Hatter. El ataque se alargó demasiado y Batman hizo aparición. Todos desaparecieron rápidamente, excepto Blockbuster. Había algo extraño en su actuar. Corría erráticamente, en muchas ocasiones se detenía y volvía sobre sus pasos para tomar otra dirección. Batman lo seguía con cautela, sospechaba que algo no andaba bien. Blockbuster no era tan fácil de rastrear y podía estarlo llevando a una trampa. Finalmente, entró a una casa de dos pisos aparentemente normal. La casa estaba fuertemente vigilada. Había cámaras, sensores y guardias por todas partes, aunque a simple vista no se vieran.

Blockbuster lo había llevado a una guarida.

Considerando que lo había guiado ahí a propósito, es poco probable que fuera su guarida. Esto significaba traición.

-Robin, Batgirl. Dejen lo que están haciendo, debemos reunirnos.- Dijo activando su comunicador.

En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la casa, el Penguin estaba furioso

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces viniendo aquí?! ¿¡Además entrando por la puerta delantera?!- Penguin movía los brazos enérgicamente y Blockbuster apretaba los puños intentando controlarse.

-El ataque fue un desastre. Batman apareció y atrapó a muchos de los míos. No podía volver a mi guarida. ¿Qué pasa si hablan?- se defendió Blockbuster.

El Penguin palideció.

-¿¡Batman!? ¿¡Estás diciendo que has venido aquí después de enfrentarte a Batman!?- El Penguin trató de salir por la puerta, pero Blockbuster le cerró el camino.

-Tranquilo Oswald, no creo que me haya seguido.-

Penguin observaba a Blockbuster con los ojos muy abiertos.

Las respuestas a sus dudas le llegaron de pronto.

Blockbuster lo había traicionado.

Por desgracia, esa revelación se reflejó en su rostro y Blockbuster se abalanzó sobre él. Penguin consiguió zafarse y hacerse de uno de sus paraguas. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando una sombra atravesó la ventana y se irguió en el centro de la habitación. Penguin disparó a la sombra, muy pequeña para ser Batman, pero no por eso menos peligrosa. La figura se movió y dos boomerangs grises salieron en dirección al Penguin. El Penguin consiguió esquivarlos y Batgirl aprovechó la distracción para atacarlo y desarmarlo.

Blockbuster aprovechó el alboroto para salir por la puerta.

Batgirl no hizo ningún movimiento para intentar detenerlo. En lugar de eso, derribó al Penguin y lo inmovilizó. Mientras le estaba colocando las esposas, unos ruidos provenientes de la planta baja dejaron claro por qué Batgirl no intentó detener a Blockbuster.

Blockbuster había sido emboscado.

La pelea era feroz, el Penguin forcejeaba para liberarse, pero Batgirl no le daba tregua. De pronto un gran estruendo remeció toda la casa y luego todo quedó tranquilo. Después de un tenso momento, Batman apareció sujetándose el costado y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

-Buen trabajo.- Le dijo a Batgirl. -Blockbuster consiguió escapar. Debo llevar a Robin a la Batcave. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo del resto? La policía viene en camino.- Batgirl asintió y Batman volvió por donde había aparecido. El Penguin había sido derrotado.

La moneda volvía a girar.

-No pudimos sacar a Oswald de Arkham.- No podían quedarse tranquilos, por lo que se pararon del escritorio y comenzaron a caminar por la habitación.

-Pusimos a nuestros mejores abogados. No había nada que hacer, Batman fue el que lo entregó. Ya sabemos que Batman suele tener las pruebas necesarias para probar lo que sea.- La moneda giraba y ellos seguían paseándose.

-Blockbuster asumió el control de la banda. Nuestro trato era con Oswald, pero la guerra contra el Joker aún no termina. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?.- Se detuvieron un momento y observaron la moneda.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es seguir con la alianza. Oswald era el que estaba metiendo la pata. Puede que Blockbuster sea distinto.-

Hicieron girar la moneda entre los dedos.

-No estoy seguro, Blockbuster nunca me ha parecido un buen estratega. Aunque la verdad puede que esté equivocado.-

Giraron una última vez mirando el techo.

-Veamos que dice la suerte entonces.- dicho esto lanzaron la moneda.

-La alianza continúa hasta nuevo aviso.- dijeron al observar el resultado.

De repente se abre la puerta y entra Clayface sin aliento apoyado en uno de sus hombres. Se notaba que había recibido una fuerte paliza.

-Jefe, tengo un mensaje de Batman.- Se afirmó en la puerta y tosió un poco de sangre. -Dijo que se reunirá con usted sobre las ruinas de su antiguo edificio.- Clayface acabó de hablar y se desplomó. Two-Face los sacó de su despacho y lanzaron la moneda.

Faltaban un par de minutos para la media noche. Two-Face se encaminaban hacia el centro del terreno donde antes se erguía uno de los edificios que usaban como oficina. Batman se mostraría en cualquier momento. Ellos sabían que estaba ahí en alguna parte, observándolos.

De pronto escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

-Esta guerra no tiene sentido Harvey.-

Se voltearon. Ahí estaba Batman observándolos fijamente. Le sonrieron.

-No nos sorprende que digas eso. En todo caso, nosotros no comenzamos esto, fue tu querido amigo Joker quien dio el primer golpe.- Abrieron los brazos. -Todo esto fue culpa del Joker. Nosotros no les habíamos hecho nada antes y él nos atacó sin razón aparente.- dijeron.

Batman se les quedó observando y luego de un momento preguntó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

Two-Face parecieron ahogarse: -¿Que qué nos hace pensar eso? ¿¡Acaso no viniste después de la explosión!? La evidencia era muy contundente, cartas de comodines por todas partes y rastros de pólvora. Y no nos preguntes por el móvil.- Dijeron al ver que Batman iba a hablar. -Ya sabes que él nunca ha necesitado de un móvil para hacer lo que se le antoja.-

Batman suspiró.

-Eres un buen detective Harvey, pero siempre has sido demasiado emocional. No pienses en los motivos que él tenga, piensa en los motivos que podría tener otra persona para hacerte esto. Dime, ¿quién es el que más ganaba si tu edificio era destruido?- preguntó Batman.

Two-Face lo observaban.

Sabían a qué se refería Batman, pero no conseguían unir los cabos. De pronto una imagen les cruzó la mente. El Penguin en su despacho, furioso porque ellos se negaron a hacer la alianza. Esa misma noche explotó el edificio. Fue por eso que aceptaron juntarse con el Penguin. La coincidencia era muy grande y debían admitir que era la forma de actuar de él.

-¿Pero cómo entonces emularon tan bien la forma de actuar del Joker?- preguntaron.

Batman comprendió que estaban en la misma página.

-Probablemente usó los servicios del Eraser. No suele hacer este tipo de trabajos, pero es lógico pensar que si puede eliminar las pistas, también las puede colocar.-

Two-Face lo observaban atónitos.

-¡No tienes pruebas!- Dijeron apuntando a Batman. -¡Son solo suposiciones, es cierto que son lógicas, pero con el Joker nunca se ha tratado de lógica! ¡La evidencia apunta claramente al Joker!-

De pronto una voz surgió de la nada.

-Qué conveniente que el Joker demoliera el edificio de Two-Face.- Era una grabación. -Sí, supongo que se le puede llamar suerte.-

Two-Face no reconocían las voces, pero era de asumir que se trataba de gente del Penguin.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- hubo un silencio, Two-Face podían imaginarse al tipo sonriendo.

-Yo diría que fue suerte que Two-Face se creyera que fue el Joker.- Batman detuvo la grabación en ese punto. Two-Face estaban furiosos.

-Quiero ofrecerte un trato.- Dijo Batman pasado un momento. -Ayudame a atrapar a Blockbuster y devolver al Joker a Arkham. A cambio, dejare a tu banda tranquila por el momento.-

Two-Face lo miraron en silencio, le dieron la espalda y respondieron.

-Pactaremos un alto al fuego con el Joker, pero no te ayudaremos a llevarlo a Arkham.- Estaban furiosos, les habían visto la cara y ahora tendrían que tragarse su orgullo. Cuando el Penguin salga de Arkham, lo pagaría.


	6. Chapter 6

El Joker y Harley Quinn entraban en el despacho de Two-Face, éste estaba mirando por la ventana hacia Gotham. El Joker levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Harveys! ¿¡Como han estado?!- Sonreía como si estuviera saludando a un amigo que no hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo. Two-Face se voltearon lentamente, tomaron el respaldo de su silla y con un ademán indicaron a sus invitados que se sentaran del otro lado del escritorio.

-Joker, Harley. Ustedes saben que somos muy orgullosos, sin embargo, siempre nos hemos jactado de tener honor.- Suspiraron antes de continuar, su postura demostraba cansancio. -Antes de llegar a la razón por la que les pedimos que vinieran.- Miraron fijamente al Joker, aunque este se mostraba relajado. -¿Por qué destruiste nuestro edificio?-

El Joker pestañeó, cruzó sus brazos y miró el techo pensativo. -Es una buena pregunta la verdad. ¿Por qué habría de destruir un edificio suyo? Últimamente no nos han hecho nada. A lo mejor me equivoqué y ataqué su edificio por error.-

Two-Face suspiraron, eso era todo lo que necesitaban escuchar.

-Era verdad entonces. No fuiste tú quien destruyó nuestro edificio, fue el Penguin.- Cerraron su puño. -¡Y nosotros caímos en su trampa!- Tomaron aire. -Joker, admitimos nuestro error. Estamos dispuestos a pedirte disculpas. Además, en vista que todo fue un mal entendido, queremos pactar un cese al fuego.- Harley Quinn miró al Joker, éste se había quedado observando el techo desde que dejó de hablar. De pronto una sonrisa le cruzó la cara y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Un error!- Dijo entre carcajadas. -¡Osea que ese gordo nos vio las caras a todos! ¡Hasta yo pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco!- dijo y en seguida agregó para sí -bueno, más de lo que ya estoy.-Comenzaba a calmarse. -Tranquilo Harvey, no hay drama. Admito que es una lástima que se acabe la guerra, lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Pero, en vista que perdiste la voluntad de combatir, no hay nada que hacer.-

Terminaron de pactar la tregua (Two-Face insistió en un tipo de compensación para recuperar su honor) y el Joker y Harley se retiraron.

Two-Face se retiraron de la guerra. Sin embargo, a pesar de quedarse sin aliado, Blockbuster no detuvo las hostilidades. Bajo su comando, el antiguo grupo del Penguin consiguió organizarse y convertirse en un verdadero peligro. Sin embargo, Batman parecía estar decidido a acabar con la guerra lo más rápido posible. Cada vez se acercaba más y más. Incluso consiguió atrapar a Maxie Zeus en uno de los ataques. Y sin el apoyo de los abogados de Two-Face, fue imposible mantenerlo libre.

-Esto no tiene sentido.- Le dijo Deadshot una noche. -La guerra está perdida. Eres mejor estratega que Oswald, te lo concedo. Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Terminemos esta guerra y recuperemos lo que hemos perdido.-

Blockbuster lanzo un golpe que Deadshot consiguió esquivar.

-¡No, yo sé que puedo derrotar a ese debilucho, es solo cosa de tiempo!-

Deadshot se le quedó mirando.

-Esto llegó hasta aquí, no te seguiré a la ruina.- Dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Blockbuster solo con su ira.

Blockbuster estaba acorralado, no solo los hombres de Mad Hatter eliminaron a la mitad de los hombres que había llevado, sino que además Batman y los suyos habían aparecido. Mad Hatter había desaparecido. Los demás iban desapareciendo o siendo atrapados uno por uno.

Batman se alzó ante Blockbuster, por lo menos no caería sin pelear. La pelea se alargó, ambos estaban agotados y con múltiples contusiones. De pronto Blockbuster se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba todo. La pelea a su alrededor ya había terminado. Robin y Batgirl estaban cada uno a un costado de él. Blockbuster tomó aire y se lanzó una última vez a la carga.

No tardó mucho en que cayera inconsciente.

La policía entró poco después llevándose presos a todos.

La guerra había terminado.

Con el Penguin en Arkham y dos de sus tres capitanes también detenidos, los negocios fueron rápidamente redistribuidos en los que aún quedaban libres. La gente normal consiguió volver a sus antiguas vidas, aunque todos sabían que era cosa de tiempo antes que volviera a estallar otro conflicto. Además, tarde o temprano el Penguin saldría de Arkham y pretendería recuperar lo que le perteneció en algún momento. Hasta entonces, los ciudadanos de Gotham intentarían vivir sus vidas lo mejor que pudieran, sabiendo que, si las cosas se salían demasiado de control, siempre tendrían tres personas en quienes confiar.

**Fin**


End file.
